


You Had Me at Caramel Macchiato

by ellaine_mae



Category: RuiWen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: Could coffee and songs lead to love?





	

You Had Me at Caramel Macchiato

Shaoye heard the string of notes again. Again. He glanced at the wall clock hanging above his bed. It read 1:35 AM. Closing his eyes, he muttered a curse under his breath. His neighbor sure knew how to piss him off.

It had been almost two weeks since the playing started. Shaoye didn't know who it was or from where it was coming from. All he knew was that the pianist started playing a particular song whenever he was going to study too. It didn't bother him at first. The player was passable, if not good.

‘Okay, he was great.' He thought grudgingly.

But it didn't mean that he was okay with the playing night after night. In fact, the sounds didn't seem too loud. Shaoye knew it was muted considerably. But when he studied, he wanted no sound. He had to have his quiet. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to teach well in the morning. His first day on the job.

Granted, it was just a part time teaching job at the university near his café. But this was what he really wanted to do. He didn't want to manage his parents' café all his life. He wanted to teach and now that he had time, he wanted to make sure that he'd do well. Shaoye was aiming for a permanent teaching post in the future so this time was a very difficult time for him. He wouldn't want to fail in his first try as a teacher.

He sighed as the pianist ended the song. He sat quietly as he waited what the player would do. Would he play another song or call it a night and let Shaoye study? A small bubble of hope began in his chest when he didn't hear another note.

"Oh, finally! Now I could-", He began then stopped when he heard another bar of music being played. "Shit. This is just too much."

He closed his books and stood up. He wouldn't be able to do anything tonight. Just like last night and the night before that. It was really a pain. He didn't mind listening to music but not when it was being played until early morning. Should he change his study schedule? Or should he talk to the person playing the piano?

His fingers tapped on his desk as he decided. It was then that he heard the song being played. It was A Little Happiness, his favorite song. Before he knew it, he was singing to the song. He couldn't actually help himself. The song was perfectly played and his voice just begged to be heard. After the song ended, Shaoye just stood still for a few seconds. No more sounds reached him. It seemed the piano player had played his last song for the night.

In spite of his annoyance earlier, Shaoye had to admit that he had fun listening to the pianist. The little duet didn't hurt either. He went to bed with a small smile on his face.

 

\---

 

Shaoye felt something warm drip on his hand. Looking down, he saw that it was chocolate syrup. He set down the cup he was supposed to swirl the chocolate on. The drink was ruined. Another one.

"Damn it." He muttered. Pulling a dish cloth on a rack under one of the sinks, he wiped the chocolate syrup from his hand.

"Hey boss, you okay? That's the third time you smothered yourself in chocolate today." Said Chen Xuan, his morning shift barista and his best friend.

Shaoye shook his head. "I'm okay. Just sleepy. " He got another cup from their counter and was going to start another drink when Chen Xuan took the cup from him.

"Here, let me do that. Why don't you take a break? I can do the shift today. And didn't you say you have a class at 11 today? You don't want to be late on your first day."

Shaoye glanced at his wristwatch and groaned. "Oh man. I'm almost late. Are you sure you can handle it today?" He began untying his black apron from his waist.

Chen Xuan smiled and gave a thumbs up. He set the cup on the counter as he called out the order. Shaoye returned the smile and proceeded to get out from behind the counter. But stopped when he saw another person at the line before him.

Even his friend gave him a meaningful look when he saw Shaoye stop untying his apron.

It was him. The cute guy who always ordered caramel macchiato every Mondays and Thursdays. Shaoye noticed him the first time he came in his café. The guy was always wearing his earphones and seemed to be quite interested in anything but his phone. He just took his earphones off when he was ordering. After, he would replace his earphones and tune out everything again. Or he could be browsing his notebook while listening to his music.

Shaoye didn't know what it was about the man that took his interest but Shaoye just couldn't help staring at him whenever he was in front of him.

Was it because the guy was really as cute as hell? Or because he didn't seem to be aware of anything around him other than what he was listening to on his phone? Whatever it was, Shaoye was interested. Now, if he could only make the other guy talk to him, it would be perfect. Maybe he should do it now? Or maybe not?

He cleared his throat as he tied his apron again. Shaoye gave the man a smile.

"Good morning. Welcome to The Coffee Company. What's your choice of drink, sir?" He still asked even though he knew what the other man's order was. It never changed. It was always-

"One tall caramel macchiato. On the go, please." Off came his earphones. He placed his notebooks on the counter. Then came the sweetest voice on the planet.

And Shaoye was more captivated. "And your name, sir?" He asked just for the sake of asking.

Of course he knew his name. He just needed his number and everything was complete.

"It's Bowen." The man gave a small smile and Shaoye nearly stooped to plant a kiss on his cheek. He was just so adorable.

Shaoye cleared his throat and finished the rest of his spiel. After getting Bowen's payment, he turned around to fix the drink. Chen Xuan chuckled beside him.

"Aha! Now I know what would keep you awake, boss. Mr. Caramel Macchiato got you around his little finger."

Elbowing his friend, Shaoye shushed him. "Shh. He might hear you."

Chen Xuan laughed. "I'm sure he is listening now."

Shaoye spared Bowen a glance but his earphones were on again. He shook his head at his friend. "Nah. He's still listening to his music. I'm sure he can't hear us."

"Why don't you ask him out boss? I think he might be interested too."

Shaoye gave a small, embarrassed laugh. "What makes you think that he's interested too?"

Chen Xuan smiled a mischievously. "I just know that when someone is listening to music, their ears don't turn red in embarrassment. Could it mean he's eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"What?" Shaoye gave a quick glance at Bowen's direction but he was turned at another direction. But sure enough, his ears were red.

Well, that was interesting. Was Chen Xuan right? Shaoye had to test this theory.

He approached the counter and set the drink in front of Bowen. "Here's your drink, sir. Enjoy."

Bowen nodded and took his drink. He still had his earphones on. As he was turning away, Shaoye half whispered, "You look cute in that sweater, by the way."

He watched as Bowen stopped sharply and looked up at him. His face was red now too, not just his ears.

"Feel free to join in our conversation next time, Bowen. I don't mind." Shaoye said in a strong voice now. Bowen seemed to freeze in his place, but a smile showed slowly on his face before he could school his features again.

He said something indistinct then hurriedly took off with his caramel macchiato.

"Wow, I think you scared him off, boss. He couldn't get out of here fast enough." Chen Xuan quipped. Shaoye tried to give him a noogie but his friend managed to get away easily. "Oh, hey. Look! Your Bowen left his notebook."

There were indeed a couple of notebooks on the counter. Shaoye took them. He opened one notebook and he immediately saw a music sheet. It was for a piano piece of A Little Happiness.

A small smile appeared on Shaoye's face. Perhaps it was time to visit his pianist neighbor.

 

***

That night, Shaoye was waiting for the piano to play. He was nervous but the anticipation was stronger. Chuckling to himself, he checked his image in front of his mirror again. Everything was in place, he had a new shirt on, his hair was perfectly styled and his speech was prepared. He was ready for the conversation with his pianist. He hoped he was ready.

When the clock stroked 10 PM, Shaoye tried to sit on his desk. It was his usual study time. He opened one of his books and tried to read. He had to relax somewhat. His nerves were killing him.

One more hour passed. Then another. But no piano sound reached him.

Well, that was weird. Bowen should have played two hours ago. Why didn't he?

Shaoye tapped his fingers on the music notebooks in front of him. Glancing down, he saw Bowen's neat handwriting on the cover. He was a piano major in the same university Shaoye was teaching. There was a very big chance that they would see each other there. Should he wait in the morning to return the notebooks? Maybe Bowen was out or busy doing something else. That was why he didn't play tonight. Or should Shaoye just wait for him at the café? Should he still go to Bowen's unit?

He had checked the notebooks earlier and Bowen had written a whole lot of information down. Shaoye thought it was actually dangerous to do that but it did save him the trouble of looking for the guy. So the question was, should he use the information? Wouldn't he seem creepy to just go there unannounced?

‘What the heck! I'll just go. If Bowen throws me out then so be it.' He nodded to himself and grabbed the notebooks.

He went out of his room and headed straight to Bowen's unit.

When he reached the room, Shaoye raised his fist to knock but he hesitated.

Maybe Bowen was sleeping now. That was why he didn't play. His hand started to move down, now he was unsure. He could be disturbing the man and that would be a bad impression of him.

Then he thought maybe Bowen was sick, that was why he didn't play. At this thought, his hand automatically raised again.

He had to know. Whatever happened, he should just knock and get it over with. He should-

The door of the room opened suddenly. Shaoye's hand didn't even hit the wood.

It was then that Shaoye noticed Bowen's expression. He looked pissed.

"You're really taking your time here deciding to knock or not. What's taking so long?"

Shaoye looked at the man in front of him. Bowen was in his pajamas. It has cute prints of running puppies. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," Shaoye started. His raised hand found its way into his hair; he was unconsciously smoothing it in a nervous gesture. "I wasn't sure you're at home. I thought you're busy or asleep," Then he realized what Bowen said. He looked up and met the other man's stare. "You were waiting for me tonight?"

Bowen rolled his eyes, "Duh, that's why I left the notebooks at your café. Or did you think I left it there by accident? I was waiting for you for hours!"

Shaoye's ears turned red. "But I was waiting for you to play. I wanted to return your notebooks. I'm not sure you'd want me to just barge in here and-"

Bowen grabbed his arm and pulled. Shaoye stopped talking. "Oh believe me, I don't mind if you just barged in here." Then he smiled invitingly. "Do you want to come in so you could ‘return my notebooks'?"

Shaoye smiled an answering grin. "I thought you're not interested to know me. You didn't give me any hints."

Bowen tsked, "What do you mean I didn't give hints? I've been playing the piano for you for weeks now. I even learned your favorite song. If that's not a hint, I don't know what to do anymore."

Shaoye stared at Bowen in disbelief. "But you didn't even talk to me at the café. You just buy coffee and that's it."

"What a silly man you are." Bowen shook his head at him. He sighed then smiled. "The first time you made me my favorite drink was the time I thought to myself, ‘Ah, he's the one.'" Bowen moved closer to Shaoye until there was just a small gap between them. "You had me at caramel macchiato, sir."

Then he closed the gap and kissed him.

 

End.


End file.
